<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dottie by c_cherrybomb_b</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516445">Dottie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_cherrybomb_b/pseuds/c_cherrybomb_b'>c_cherrybomb_b</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animaniacs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby warners, Big Brothers, Big brother Wakko, Fluff, Kisses, One Shot, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, just fluff, this was really just an excuse to write baby dot doing baby things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_cherrybomb_b/pseuds/c_cherrybomb_b</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Babies are so confusing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dottie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This idea had been in my head for a while, and because i got hit very hard by the winter storm here in texas, i decided to just write this in my notes to try and kill my boredom. For everyone else whose affected, stay safe and stay warm. It had been 40 degrees in my house and i had to wear multiple layers of clothes. I hope your doing the same. If not affected, I hope you stay safe anyways! Enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">Yakko rolls a baby pink car towards where his little sister sat, patting her hands on the light green play mat they were sitting on. ”Here baby sister. It’s fun, see?” He rolls the car on the ground back and forth and smiles at her.</p><p class="p2">Dot doesn’t pay attention, and she gasps, then blows a raspberry.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yakko wipes his face with a grimace as a spray of spit hits him. “No, no, look!” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dot doesn’t. Instead, she screams, and slaps him hard on the face. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oof!” Yakko’s hand flies to his nose as his eyes water in pain. “No, Dottie! No!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dot blows another wet raspberry, all while pounding her tiny fists at the ground angrily as she spews a bunch of gibberish.</span>
</p><p class="p3">“Shh baby, ‘s okay!” Wakko clumsily picks the baby up, and gives her a uncoordinated, sloppy kiss on her cheek in attempt to calm her down.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Abubububu!” Dot blabbers, she holds Wakko’s cheeks in her sticky hands. Her gibberish grows quieter, and soon she’s just squeezing Wakkos nose, breathing heavily through her slobbery mouth with a big smile on her face.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Aww, she likes you better!” Yakko scoots to sit behind Wakko, grinning as he sees Wakko lean in to kiss her cheek again, eyes looking up instead of forward. It’s just a thing he does. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“M’ a butter big brubber.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t start getting too confident little bro! You’re only a baby yourself!” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The playful banter ends as Dot begins to fuss, making grabby hands toward the toy car. Wakko picks it up and hands it her. Mumbling under her breath, she rolls it across his face. Gently, as though she knew she had to treat him with care. The feeling of it makes Wakko giggle, and Dot squeals out her own. Pretty soon, they’re both cracking up. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yakko watches the sight with bright eyes, tail thumping wildly against the floor. It’s not everyday he sees his brother being so interactive, it fills his heart with so much happiness. His feet tilt up and down excitedly as he continues to watch the scene in front of him. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Can you gibbe a kiss?” Wakko pulls his head back slightly as to not get coated with baby slobber while looking at her. Dot leans in and places an exaggerated smooch on his lips, to which Wakko grimaces at, but smiles nevertheless.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yay!” He cheers. “Again!” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dot leans in and pecks his lips, pulling away quick.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Again!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dot screams out in joy as she places a wet kiss on his nose. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Wakko bursts out laughing, and Dot begins to happily jump up and down on his lap, delivering an ear splitting shriek directly into his ear. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Owie dottie!” Wakko whines. He covers his ear, which is ringing due to the volume of the sound.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“NOOOO!” Dot screams and before Wakko can react, she slams the toy car on the side of his face.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Wakko yelps out in surprise, and quickly puts her down, holding his cheek as pain quickly blooms through his entire left side of his face. “Owww...Owwwww! YAKKOOOOO!” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh no.” Yakko says, and in an instant, he’s by his sobbing brothers side. “It’s okay Wak! She didn’t mean to.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“She did!” Wakko cries out, fat tears rolling down and wetting his fur as his cheek throbbed. He doesn’t understand. They were just having fun! Then all of the sudden, she’s attempting his MURDER!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, come here.” Yakko presses himagainst his chest and rubs the cheek that had been hit. “There, there.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dot, who had been screaming out incomprehensible words, begins to attempt to crawl over to where her two older brothers are. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“C’mere dottie. Come say sorry to your big brother.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ATATATATATA!” Dot screeches out, banging the car against the floor multiple time. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t use that tone with me, young lady!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dot continues to angrily argue back, loudly blabbering out nonsense, but against seven year old, being freshly one didn’t do her much justice. Yakko laughs at her. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Come here baby. Come on, get up. Just like we taught you.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dot shakily begins to try and stand up on her own before Yakko extends a hand and she’s able to grab onto it and stand up safely. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Loosening his grip, he allows Dot to to stumble over by herself where Wakko sits, snuggled against his big brothers chest, sniffling and rubbing his cheek moodily. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Now say sorry. <em>Sorry</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dot blows a raspberry, and waves her paws around. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ahhhhh<em>hhhhh</em>...Close. <em>Sor</em>-<em>ry</em>.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I thothothothotho.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">”Almost got it....Say “Dottie sorry.”</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Instead of an attempt to say anything remotely close to that, Dot starts to argue with him once again, pointing her finger at him and stomping her feet around, which would have been slightly more intimidating if she wasn’t in pink footie pajamas.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re a little firecracker aren’t you? Always arguing.” Yakko laughs, but Wakko just glares at her from where he’s snuggled into. “Can’t stand to hear your own name or what?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dot walks over to where Wakko is, and hands him the toy car. “Oops.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well...close enough.” Yakko smiles, then turns to Wakko, who reaches in and grabs the car cautiously. He twirls the slobbery thing in his hands, tongue lolling out as he looks down at it hesitantly.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> “Now what do you say?” Yakko says responsibly.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Thanks Dot. I love you.” </span><br/>
<br/>
“Wakky!”</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Tha’ not my name!-“</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Wait...HOLD THE PHONE!” Yakko gasps out, his hand leaves Wakko’s cheek and instead goes to grip Dots. “Say it again! Say it again!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“AHHH WAKKY!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It takes Wakko a second to realize what had actually happened, and when he did, he simply stiffens up, staring at Dottie with his jaw dropped </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yakko laughs out in surprise, his head twisting quickly to look at Wakko, who’s still sitting there in shock. He’s rigid for a few seconds before he suddenly become over joyed, and begins to bounce up and down from where he sits, tongue out and grinning ear to ear. “She said-ed my name!” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It had been the first time she had said one of their names. She hasn’t spoken much, just done basic words. “No.” And “Oops.” Were the most, along with the occasional. “Ma.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But this? This is amazing! She had actually said his name!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Well, close enough, but annoying as the name “Wakky.” is, it was something. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They continue to celebrate, and at the commotion, dot begins to squeal and dance around, stomping her feet and paws, which cause both brothers to grab onto her hand and twirl her around. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It would be much later until they found out that Dot only loved to argue so much because she hated the name “Dottie.” Even at a young age, she held so much hatred for it. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But despite that, Wakko was glad he didn’t know. Sure, it made her mad in the moment. Yeah, it had earned him a toy car to his face, but if it hadn’t, She wouldn’t have said his name.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And although he would never admit it, it’s one of his most cherished memories.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please go check out this amazing piece of fan art that was drawn for this it’s literally so soft<br/>https://heidysartstuff.tumblr.com/post/643834165164490752/dottie-ccherrybombb-animaniacs-archive-of</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>